mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain/Gallery
Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.LEGO.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products. Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel FlainWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site..png|On the new LEGO site. Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site 2..png|On the new LEGO site (closer photo). flain shuff volectro.png FlainLEGOThumb.png Flain animination.gif 41500 Flain Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction faswf.PNG bz.PNG bsd.PNG zvx.PNG va.PNG abd.PNG Artwork Mixels.com Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. Flain and da logo.jpg|Flain under the Mixels Logo flain frosticon cubit.png|Flain with an Infernite/Frosticon Cubit. MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg Whah.png|Flain when unable to Mix Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio FrontFlain.png|Flain's front view. SideFlain.png|Flain's side view. Flain_is_a_volcano.png flain ups.png Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Flain with the whole Infernites tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site FlainMW.png FlainMW2.png FlainMW3.png fasfaaf.PNG|Flain is holding an Infernite/Cragster Cubit. wqf.PNG|Flain is holding an Infernite/Electroid Cubit. Coconapple C 19.jpg C 1.jpg Bully Zorch.jpg C 2.jpg dyxNg7.gif|Flain getting stuck with Seismo in his lava bath. (Click for animation) C 20.jpg WTF.png C 21.jpg C 22.jpg C 23.jpg Crossed Arms.jpg Cookironi All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Cookironi Leader.png Flain enjoying cookironis.jpg Let me load you up.png We've got plenty.jpg Flain.jpg Whut.png GAAAAA.png So much fun.jpg Hot Lava Shower Unlit head and jet boosters.png|Flain's head unlit. Um Woah Zorch.jpg Flain_head_2.png Infernites HLS.jpg Hot Lava Shower.jpg Big hand vs zorch, flain and vulk.png Nixels NixelsEp.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg NixelsEp2.jpg Flain Smirk.jpg AW SCHNIXEK.jpg Oh no.jpg Oh yeah.jpg Get out of my face.jpg What the!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Welcome.png Find the cubit.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg Flain and seismo.png ElectricShock.jpg Flain help.jpg Nixels Error.jpg Get Da Cubit.jpg Murp Murp11.jpg Murp4.jpg Murp1.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 8.26.08 PM.png Murp2.jpg Flain and Krader.png Woah..png Why am i smiling.png SUPER FUNS!.png Sometime work sometime no.png Gots da cubit.png GOTTA PEE.png Rockball Flain wants to play.jpg Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg Sorry Flain.jpg Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg Running Flain.jpg NewGameMixelball.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Rockbaal.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg Well um.jpg Rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg Infernites RB.jpg Snow Half-Pipe Sledding time.png Like a boss mix.png Sledding Mixels.jpg ItsTheBomb.jpg Next.png First.png ICE HALFPIPE.png Fang Gang Log Toss No Log Toss.jpg Oof.jpg classy.png OhNoACubit.jpg FGLT9.png FGLT8.png Six points.png OH NOOO.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Dj.png WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Hide!.png Now's a good time.png These ballowns are ready.png Murp Romp Woah!.jpg MagnifoVision.png Really.jpg Calling All Mixels AppIcon.jpg|Flain's Icon Flain yeah!��.jpg CAM_FlainBio.png Flain_01.jpg Ugh!.jpg WUT.jpg now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Icon Flain.png Flain CAM.jpg|Flain's model AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.PNG Faceplant.PNG Flain is happy.png Flain.gif|Meet Flain Animation Infernites.gif|Meet Infernites Animation FlainUpset.gif|Upset Flain Animation Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup animation test of his model. Camheader.png Cam hibernum pic.png Flain in Let's Use a Cubit.jpg Mirror Video WhatsThatRightThere.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.43.10.png Ah.png Legovasion.png Pre-Release LotsaBeta.jpg|Prototype designs for Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, and Shuff. Miscellaneous Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Flain Artwork 2.png flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg super mixel fan time.png Flain ah ha i got you vector by thedrksiren-d7mb9xq.png|Side view of Flain. other logo for series 1.png Mixels_volume_1.png Flain With a Sunflower.png|A sticker of Flain holding a sunflower. lets fly.png some mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Flain_02.jpg B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Mixel calendar 2.JPG Mixels Calendar.jpg omfg_by_darkspine16647-d8q1i4c.jpg Designinyourhead2.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum. mixelswebsiteflain.png 0ntrf6.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Seismo|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Krader HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Krader #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 Sticker Frader.png|With Krader #3 HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Teslo|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|With Teslo #2|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 HDFlainLunkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Flain & Lunk Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Gobba|link=Flain & Gobba Mix Flain_Globert_Mix.png|With Globert Murps Murp Blocked.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Murp Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo|link=Slumbo & Flain Murp LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Category:Character galleries Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries